Races
= Reference Table = Below are the Core races, which are the races that you'll probably be able to use without much issue. Humans are the most prominent. ✸ Denotes the flexibility of the creation of these races. At 5 ''✸s you can make them with pretty much any backstory, from almost any country, 1 ✸ basically means you have a slim chance of customization past personality. Below are the esoteric races. Very rare in number and very little understand what they are. Some of them live in impossible to enter locations or are direct bloodlines of powerful beings and thus are more powerful then the other races. Most of the time the population of these races are random and change throughout the ages so there are no written population for them. Felon/Feyfolk Born from the magic of the fey wilds Felons are feyfolk born with random fey appendages and abilities. '''Ability Score Improvement': As a Felon, you gain +1 to Intelligence and Charisma Age: Felon mature at around 15 and typically live to about 145. Alignment: Through history, Felon tend to align more with the chaotic side, and tend to align more with good. However, there is nothing stopping a Felon from living a life of law or evil, and vice versa. Felon are rarely neutral when it comes to moral disposition. Size: Felon are between 5 to 6 feet tall and weigh between 160 to 220 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Eye's of fairy tales: you gain darkvision of 60ft. Fey Arcana: At 1st level, you can use the prestidigitation cantrip. At 3rd level, you know the Find familiar spell, and can cast it once per short rest without expending a spell slot. At 5th level, you gain the ability to grow an extra appendage like fox ears which give you advantage on perception checks that rely on sound or underdark like eyes which increase your darkvision by 60ft. You can also discuss with your DM about what to add to your character as it's extra appendage. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is Charisma. Home Advantage: while staying in a place related to the fey wilds like Rowsona it acts as a favored terrain from the ranger class feature. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Sylvan, and one other languages of your choice. ''Names: Firo Nevertail, Poppy Flirtywing, Berry Whifflefeather, Spark Wrinklelight, Karma Beautysprite, Cosmo Whifflethorn, Evening Jellysand, Selenia Lovelyclover, Olivia Palmnoodles, Maple Speedymeadow, Johanna Limedove PrimalFolk/Terran Some Monkeys and Apes evolved in their own way, gaining the intelligence of humans but keeping the strength from their ancestors along with their fur for cold climates. '''Ability Score Improvement': As a Prod, you gain +2 to Constitution Age: Felon mature at around 12 and typically live to about 85. Alignment: The Terran, are know for their short tempers and sense of survival giving the vast majority to be chaotic in nature but some have lived a life of law before. As for good and evil their as numerous as humans in term of a moral code. Size: Terran are between 6 to 7 feet tall and weigh between 180 to 260 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Primal Force: You gain proficiency in survival, and your body acts as a siege weapon dealing double damage to structures and objects. Wild Durability: while in battle you can choose to go into something similar to a rage as an action. allowing you to gain a resistance to one of the three fire, cold, lightning for one minute. Can't use again until you finish a long rest. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and one other languages of your choice. ''Names: '' Male: Aaran, Angada, Daar, Dvivida, Kesari, Mainda, Nala, Oorak, Rama, Sooshena, Sugriva Taar, Vaark, Vali, Vemook, Yana Female: Aaylo, Anjana, Ooru, Rooma, Seeta, Tara, Vanna Goliath Ability Score Improvement: As a Goliath, you gain an increase of +2 to strength and +1 to constitution. Age: Goliaths mature at around 17 and typically live to about 80-90. Alignment: Though exiled Goliaths are a different story, the *vast* majority of Goliaths are deeply lawful. Size: Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 40 feet. Stones Endurance: You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction reduce the damage taken by 1d12 + your Constitution modifier. After you use this trait, you can not use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Stone Skin: your AC is 12 + dex and you hp increases by 1 per level starting at level 1 Mountainfolk: You are acclimated to extreme altitudes, and have adapted to the cold climate. Giant's Fortitude: Your Strength maximum is increased to 22. In addition, You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Proficiencies: You are proficient in Athletics. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. Names: Vemak, Theodal, Beowulf, Kitheo, Nila, Agelai Luma It's said that Luma were born from stardust that landed on the World of Vallend many thousands of years ago. Their powers surpass all else in this world, however they are the most restrained and self-limited. They live in the Grand Home said to be the most lush and beautiful piece of nature in the world. All of them grow up and die here however the only time they would leave this place is if the world is in dangerous threat of destruction and/or corruption. Each Luma has rainbow like hair, dark blue skin, and eyes of beautiful multi color combinations. those who braid their hair are known to be the elite Luma. Ability Score Improvement: As a Luma, you gain +2 to wisdom and Intelligence. Age: Luma mature at around 400 and typically live to about 4,000. Alignment: All Luma are Lawful Good. They are experts in practicing self-restraint. Size: Luma tend to be the same as Humans. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Life Vision: You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. While any creature is within 60 feet, you can see what they are at their core. you insistently know what type of creature they are rather they are an Aberration, Beast, Celestial, Construct, Dragon, Elemental, Fey, Fiend, Giant, Humanoid, Monstrosity, Ooze, Plant, or Undead. This effect works unless the creature has a way to protect from such detection. Cosmic Arcanum: At 3rd level, you know the Detect Magic spell, and can cast it at will. At 5th level, you know the Clairvoyance spell, and can cast it at will. At 7th level, you know the Locate Creature spell, and can cast it once per long lest. Your spellcasting ability for these spells is Wisdom or Intelligence of your choice. Soulbound: '''Once per month, you are resurrected on death. You remain safely in the Astral Plane for 1d4 days on death, during which time you can freely commune with a deity of your choice. After this time, you are reborn at a known safe location of your choosing. '''Languages: You can speak, read, and write Celestial, Sylvan, Common, and two other languages of your choice. Names: Vita, Amare, Gavidia, Guard, etc. Clockman The constructs were born from the Toy maker a genius in the field of robotics. though most constructs are made to serve a certain purpose and can only think for that purpose, some have evolved to gain sentience. This process evolves constructs into Clockmen. Ability Score Improvement: As a Clockman, you gain an increase of +1 to strength,+1 to Dexterity, and +1 to constitution. Age: Clockmen mature as soon as their made and it is uncertain how long they can live. Alignment: A Clockman alignment is entirely on how they were made and how people treated them during service. though it is believed that all constructs are born lawful. Size: Clockmen are between 5 and 7 feet tall and weigh between 220 and 280 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Artificial Anatomy. As a Clockman you gain advantage on all death saving throws. and can be healed with the mending cantrip for 1d10 hp instead of cure wounds and other forms of healing. However healing potions and healing foods do not heal a Clockman, instead there are mending scrolls that do the same thing that one can buy from a Artificer. Robotic Eyes: you have Darkvision, you can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Clockman Resilience. '''You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits. * You immune to being poisoned, and you have immunity to poison damage You are immune to disease. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don’t need to sleep and don’t suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can’t put you to sleep. '''Sentry's Rest. '''When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn’t render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. '''Integrated Protection. '''Your body has built-in defensive layers, which determine your armor class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode’s prerequisite. Mode Prerequisite Effect * Darkwood Core (unarmored) None 11 + your Dexterity modifier (Increase base speed by 10.) * Composite Plating (armor) Medium armor proficiency 13 + your Dexterity modifier (maximum of 2) + your proficiency bonus. * Heavy Plating (armor) Heavy armor proficiency 16 + your proficiency bonus; disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. '''Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, and two languages of your choice. Names: Temple, Church, Fort, Hull, Case